Bad Influences
by Peopleperson1590
Summary: 3 new freshman from America come to Seigaku and are coincidentally Ryoma's friends from America. Though everyone thinks they are a bad influence on Ryoma as they notice Ryoma's behavior changes. Rated M for safety and lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Old Friends**

Summary: 3 new 7th graders from America sign up to Seigaku. How does Ryoma know them, and are they the right type of crowd for Ryoma to hangout with? Momo's even more worried then Oishi.

Pairings:

Tezuka/Fuji

Inui/Kaidoh

Oishi/Eiji

Momo/Ryoma

FOC/FOC

Taka/MOC

FOC female original character

MOC male original character

Hints:

FOC/Ryoma

MOC/Ryoma

Fuji/Yuta

Mizuki/Yuta

Warnings: yaoi, yuri, drugs, smoking, and slight violence.

CHAPTER 1

It seemed like an average morning from Echizen Ryoma's point of view, but then a hyperactive-pom pom-waving-girl-that-was-actually-shorter-than-him, gave him a crushing hug that could choke a bear! "Ryoma! Remember me, it's me! Natashi! Sam and Trey are here too! Lookie!" she yelled. All of Ryoma's fan girls wanted to kill the so called Natashi, but the male half of the school restrained them.

Natashi (1) was only four foot, six inches, about three inches shorter than Ryoma. Her long brunette hair that is usually flowing in curly waves was tied in an amazingly neat ponytail, her hazel eyes showed an expression of excitement. Pink pouty lips were glossed with light blue lipstick. She wore the Seishun Gakuen school girl uniform, but hiked the skirt up so that you could practically almost see her butt.

The bouncy girl pointed at the direction of two others. A girl and a boy… and both the same age as Ryoma.

The (2) girl had a bored expression on her face. Her blonde hair was straight and framed her face like that of an angel. On her head was a Black bandanna, accenting her pale skin. Instead of wearing the school uniform though, she just seemed to be wearing a very long dark green shirt that ended at mid-thigh. Even though the shirt was large for her size, you could still notice she had a figure. She was about four foot, nine inches, about Ryoma's height. But she just looked shorter then because she was wearing flip-flops.

Other (3) boy walking along side her was getting a lot of ladies looking at him. His red hair was spiked and had some black highlights. Tan, bronzed skin that everyone wishes they had. His eyes were the color of amber, and had a somewhat caring look in them. He wore the Seigaku uniform, but his long legs made the uniform look like capri pants. His height was five foot, six inches, practically towering compared to the girl's height. His sun glasses only added to his mysterious, dashing good looks, making the girls all around swoon.

"I told you! See?" Natashi asked, still choking the prince of tennis.

"I…… gasp can't……. shudder……… breathe!..." Ryoma tried to say.

Natashi realized the boy was turning purple and let him go.

"Sorry Ryoma, but just haven't seen you ever since you moved here. It's great seeing you again." Natashi said.

"Yo baka, you haven't written to us for over a week. What's the deal?" the blonde girl named Sam said.

"Come on Sam, when you're trying to become tennis champ of the world and fulfill your father's dead dream of becoming #1, he'll be a little busy." Said the tall red-head Trey.

"Yeah, now we can cheer Ryoma on at his games! Yay!" Natashi screamed as she waved those ridiculous pom-poms in the air.

AFTERNOON PRACTICE

Inui was observing Ryoma's so called 'friends' from America…

"It's odd…" Inui said.

"What is?" Tezuka asked, finishing his match with Oishi early.

"Those kids that were hanging out with Ryoma today. They don't seem the type of people that Echizen would any relations with. Echizen hates hyper girls, people who complain and he doesn't like anything that doesn't have to do with tennis." Inui said, reading it out of his notebook.

Fuji and Kaidoh finished their match next. Fuji won 6-4, though it was very close. Next Ryoma won against Eiji 6-3, then Taka won a tie breaker against Momo 7-6 (10-8). Natashi walked to Ryoma and hugged his sweaty body. "Ryoma, good job! Yay! You won!" Natashi cheered. Ryoma shrugged. "Thanks 'Tashi'" Ryoma said. Eiji whistled. "Ochibi-chan, is that you girlfriend?" Eiji asked. Ryoma blushed and Natashi giggled. "No, if anyone's Ryoma's girlfriend, it's SAMANTHA!" Natashi answered. Momo stiffened. Ryoma had a girlfriend! Sam sighed. " 'Tashi', you goof. Quit horse shitting around. It's supposed to be easier with you because you're cute." Sam said.

Trey decided to play along. "Hey 'Tashi', sense Sam and Ryoma are taken, want to go out?" Trey asked with his suave husky voice.

This made Natashi burst into laughter.

"… Sure Trey!" Natashi managed to say before she cupped her face to try to suppress her laughter.

Kaidoh glared at their direction and hissed. Honestly, freshman are so immature. Ryoma glared at his friends.

"You guys are so embarrassing," Ryoma sighed.

"But isn't that the reason you love us Ryo-kun? Ne," Trey joked, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously.

Everyone on the tennis team laughed, except Tezuka and Echizen of course. Sam was drawing the tennis players and slowly understanding their swinging motions. Which ones were most effective and gave more power and other stuff? She walked up to Inui and showed him her pictures, asking him which motions would be best to use. Inui was amazed. Her drawings were very accurate, and they would provide useful data.

"Excuse me Samantha, may I keep some of these for data? In exchange, I'll teach you to play in my free time?" Sadaharu asked.

Sam just raised her eyebrow.

"Sure…. Knock yourself out bud. Can you give me some lessons on Sundays?" Sam asked.

Inui had this evil glint in his smile.

"Of course," he said.

Now, most people would cower at this. But Sam just kept her eyebrow raised for a while, then shrugged.

PRACTICE OVER

"Hey Echizen, want to go get burgers? My treat!" Momo said.

Ryoma shook his head. "I'm going to a movie with 'Tashi', Sam, and Trey. Maybe next time." Ryoma said, and walked away with the other three.

Takeshi felt alone. He felt strong feelings for the freshman, and pride that he was at least Ryoma's best friend. But now, did he even have that? The adorable boy had other friends that he didn't even know about and it felt he was steadily growing away from him. Eiji noticed Momo's saddening face, and went to him.

"Momo-chan, Echizen isn't replacing you! Nya! He just hasn't seen his new friends in a while, that's all! Soon he'll be joint to your hip again and annoy you!" Eiji said, trying to make him laugh.

Though the underclassman didn't even smile, he just felt more depressed.

MOVIE THEATRE

Trey picked the movie, it was a dark romance novel by Eiri Yuki (4). It was kind of exciting, but also boring. So far it was about this girl who has one good relationship with one boyfriend, and a really abusive with another one. She's more in love with the one who abuses her, but he feels miserable in the relationship. Natashi was crying, Trey had a serious look, and Sam and Ryoma looked bored. Now the main character Lutie (5) was shot by her good boyfriend who just found out that she cheated on him. Natashi was silently sobbing now, Trey comforting the petite girl.

The good boyfriend stalked over to the abusive boyfriend's house and broke into the place. He waited for the guy to get home, so he could have a man to man talk. Ryoma's heart was even beating faster with anticipation, waiting for what will happen.

The bad boyfriend threatened the good boyfriend to get out of his house, when right there he was shot. Natashi looked like she almost had a heart attack, Trey was slightly stunned, Sam yawned, and Ryoma tried his best not to look interested. A neighbor witnessed it, and called the police. It was close to the end. They then forward it to the good boyfriend 15 years later in jail. Once he was in his cell after lunch, he pulled out of his pocket a picture of that Lutie girl, and his eyes were at the brink of tears. "My dearest Lutie, I feel nothing but regret over your death. I will never allow myself happiness ever again, for I do not deserve it." He said. With that, he kissed the picture and then the screen turned black and the credits were starting.

Natashi was still trying to wipe tears in her eyes after they got out of the theatre. "That was so horrible. And sad," Natashi sniffled. Sam handed her a tissue, patting her on the back. "That's okay 'Tashi', what Eiri Yuki is trying to show in his writings that we live in a cruel world and that can happen. And love can be the most beautiful or most horrible thing to happen to you. You must be thankful that it didn't happen to you." Sam said.

"Sam's right 'Tashi', it's not true. Try not to think about it." Ryoma said.

"Hey Ryo-kun, isn't that your school's #1 doubles team! Eating ice cream?" Trey pointed it.

It was Eiji and Oishi eatng ice cream. But they soon finished and were heavily making out. Ryoma felt the heat rushing to his cheeks, knowing he had just caught his seniors doing something very private (But they're kissing under a tree in a park). Natashi looked at them in amazement.

"How flexible can one guy be!" Natashi asked.

"Don't stare- whoa! I knew that guy was bendy, but that is just beyond the laws of physics!" Sam gasped.

"You know, they should do that in a more private area… do your sempai need to breathe in order to live?" Trey asked.

Ryoma being the only mature (or shy) one, dragged everyone away from the scene. As they were walking Ryoma home, Trey pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and held it out to Ryoma. Ryoma smirked.

"I have a present for you (6)," Trey tempted.

Ryoma grabbed it and let Trey light it for him. Once he was done with it, Trey grabbed it and made himself a cigarette burn on his arm.

"Oh… yeah… -wince- that feels good…" Trey moaned.

"You freak," Ryoma laughed.

"Don't we all know it!" Sam said.

"Sam, could you carry me home, I'm sleepy." Natashi said.

And with that, Sam picked her up bridal style and started carrying Natashi home. Trey waved good bye and walked casually home, and Ryoma walked up the steps to his house. Though another person was present when Ryoma was smoking, and was not going to be forced to be silent. After all, a sempai must protect his kohai…

CHAPTER 1 OVER

Well, chapter 2 is whenever.

1. Natashi is my friend in real life.

2. Again, Sam is my other friend.

3. Same with Trey.

4. Eiri Yuki from Gravitation isn't mine

5. Lutie is that movie girl from Gravitation that is played by Judy Winchester

6. That line is from lifetime

Me: No! Ryoma smokes! No!

Momo: Echizen, how could you? I thought you were mature!

Ryoma: It's not my fault, she did it. –Points at me-

Me: Hey! I'm not at fault… okay, maybe I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone was whispering and staring whenever Ryoma and his friends went by. All four of them had the same question on their mind. 'What the hell was everyone's fucking problem?' they all thought furiously. If they had something to say, they should say it to their face. Then at afternoon practice, Tezuka dismissed practice early and insisted that Ryoma would talk to him after. Ryoma's friends (Sam, Trey, and Natashi) decided to wait up for him, and so did Momoshiro. "So, how long have you known our best friend?" Trey asked Momo. Momo shrugged. "Not as long as you have." Momo answered.

Sam had no expression on her face. "You know, me and Ryoma aren't dating. He's yours for the taking. And you better act fast. You might not know when the unexpected will happen." Sam said. Momo looked as if he was going to do a face fault. WHAT AN ICE BREAKER! Natashi giggled. "I agree, after all, Ryoma was raised in America. All kids in America already know their sexual preference by the time their 8! Plus he isn't straight you know." Natashi said. "Um… you shouldn't blurt out Ryoma's secrets like that." Momo said. "We know, but we think your right for our best friend. You seem to really care about him. Even if he does act like an iceberg. Like Sam here. And if Natashi and Sam can have a happy relationship, then certainly you and Ryoma can." Trey said.

This felt nice to hear for Momo. Knowing that Echizen's friends supported him.

TEZUKA AND RYOMA'S CONVERSATION

"Echizen, I heard from someone that they saw you smoking. This person is not one to lie about that sort of stuff. I never thought I had to deal with this with you. What if Ryuzaki-sensei found out about this? You'd be kicked out of the tennis team. I think those friends of yours are the cause of this, and- "Look buchou! My friends didn't do anything! They're the best thing to ever have happened to me! So just back off! I have my own life you know. I'm not just meant to be your 'pillar'!" Ryoma argued. Then Ryoma stomped off in anger.

Fuji came out of his hiding spot. "That went badly, didn't it Zuka-kun?" Shusuke said. Kunimitsu sighed. "Very Fuji," Tezuka said. "Poor boy's just confused. Those people are a bad influence. I want them in separate classes, unable to keep contact with each other during school, and everything. Trey gave him that cigarette, and he acted as if it was a normal thing. Those are bad signs Zuka-kun." Fuji said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Why did you get so involved?" Tezuka asked and hugged Fuji. Fuji then whispered in his ear, "He's now become part of the family. I'll be just as protective about his well being as much as Yuta's. I can't help it. Sometimes even I think I'm insane." Fuji said before he and Kunimitsu shared a soft kiss. "You're not insane, just love too much." Tezuka said.

BACK TO RYOMA

How can they judge his friends like that? His friends were great! They were always there for him. Where was the Seigaku club when- OKAY! Let's not go there again. When he got outside, he ignored his friends and kept stomping angrily home. Sam, Trey, Natashi, and Momo walked after him, unaware of what was going on. "Ryoma! Wait up," Trey called out. Ryoma didn't turn, he only walked faster. Momo was shocked at how Ryoma was acting. What could have they talked about that upset Ryoma so much? "Echizen, why are you doing this?" Momo asked desperately. Ryoma turned with his eyes a molten amber. "Tezuka-buchou can fuck himself for all I care! He can't talk trash about my friends! I won't hear it!" Ryoma yelled.

Okay, now this just made this even more confusing. Sam fast walked up to him and slapped Ryoma in the face. Ryoma fell on inpact and glared at Sam. "Samantha, you bitch!" Ryoma shouted. Sam just stood there. "You're acting like a dumbass, you know that?" Sam asked sarcasticly. Ryoma was silent. Sam was on the verge of tears. "You know, just because people want to help you, doesn't mean you can throw them aside. We love you brat. They're right about us you know, we're bums. You're too good for us." Sam said, before a single tear ran down her cheek. Momo looks confused. What was going on! Even Natashi knew, and she practically knows nothing. Though he had to wait and observe until he figured out what was going on.

Sam helped Ryoma up and patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry man, but you have to understand. We all just want the best for you, that's all." Sam said. Trey smirked. "Yo Ryoma, your sempai has something he'd like to say." Trey reminded. Momo blushed. NOW! "Um... Echizen, I... IloveyousinceImetyou!" Momo said. To most people, that would be a bunch of jibberish, but Ryoma understood what he said. "You like me...?" Ryoma asked. The boy smiled. Ryoma walked up to him and said, "It's about time,", and crushed their lips against each other.

The three friends left, leaving the two to have some privacy.

SAM, NATASHI, AND TREY

Trey sighed and had a sad look on his face. "What's wrong Trey?" Natashi asked. "I don't know, it just- It just seems that everyboy has somebody, but me." Trey said. "Why don't you ask that guy you thought was cute, out? What's his name... Taka, right? I think that's what everyone calls him." Sam said. Trey blushed. "What would a 8th grader want to date me? Especially one that hot!" Trey asked furiously, blushing even more. Natashi and Sam sighed (1) and groaned at the same time. Why was this guy so dumb? Honest, why? "Have you ever thought that maybe you are one the hottest guys, like... EVER! Even Ryoma thinks you look sexy, hell, you make me want to turn straight. And that takes a lot to do that." Sam said. Natashi playfully slapped Sam on the shoulder.

"You better not turn straight. I would never forgive you." Natashi giggled. Both girls kissed sweetly, making Trey a little jealous. He wa always the supporter, never the one that needed support.

He needed some time by himself too...

RYOMA AND MOMO

"Am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on?" Momo asked. Ryoma shrugged. "About us?" Ryoma asked. "About everything. What did you and Tezuka talk about? How long have you liked me?" Momo started. Ryoma sighed. "I don't know when I started having feelings for you Momo-sempai. But I have for quite a while. Right now, I would rather not talk about what happened between me and buchou. At least, not yet." Ryoma said. Momo was satisfied with these answers. "It's okay Echizen, you can tell me when you are ready." Momo said reassuringly. Ryoma hugged Momo tight. "Really?" Ryoma asked against Takeshi's chest. "Yes, really," Momo said.

Ryoma felt so much better. 'I bet Tashi, Sam, and Trey planned this all along. Those idiots,' Ryoma thought. But that was okay, it was just nice to be close to Momo right now. Safe in his arms. "Come on Ryoma, your parents must be worried. Lets take you home," Momo said...

SOMEWHERE IN TOWN

Trey was really depressed. Was Sam right? Was he just being shy? Maybe he did need to take a chance. After all, life without risks is a horrible way to spend your life. Before the red haired boy new it, he was in front of Kawamaru's sushi restaurant. Sengoku from Yamabuki was coming out and spotted him. "Hello," Trey said, trying to be polite. Sengoku noticed the boy right away, the twelve-year-old's red hair reminded him of the speed demon of Fudomine. "Hey kawaii, what's your name?" Sengoku asked, trying to sound seductive. Trey laughed, thinking the older boy was joking.

"The name's Rishard, Rishard Trey. You are?" Trey asked, curious about the seemingly friendly stranger. He almost forgot that the japanese say the last name first. "Kiyosumi Sengoku, I'm a regular on the Yamabuki tennis team." Sengoku said. Trey smiled. He's a tennis player just like Ryoma, and that hot guy Taka... "A tennis player huh? My best friend Echizen Ryoma is one too," Trey said in a slightly bragging tone. 'Interesting, he's Echizen's friend huh?' Kiyosumi thought. "So you know Ryoma huh? You know, you seem like a cool person. How about a date sometime. Say Sunday at 7:00 pm at this restaurant?" Kiyosumi asked. Trey on the inside felt excited. "Sure, I'd like that," Trey said.

Too bad Trey didn't know Takashi Kawamaru's last name...

CHAPTER 2 OVER

Me: THAT WAS SHORT!

Ryoma: ... That was odd.

Trey: Why do I seem so sad? -pouts-

Eiji: Why aren't I and Oishi in the story?

Me: You guy's are in chapter 3, after all I can never forget one of my most favorite couples!

Inui: -has evil smirk- And us? -points at him and Kaidoh-

Me: -sigh- I love you too! God, it's hard to love so many pairings. Isn't it Tashi?

Natashi: Yes is it! Yes, I'm a cheerleader people! And damn proud of it!

Sam: I'm really her girlfriend... though I sometimes wonder why...

Me: -sigh- They're fighting again... honestly, they act like they are married.

Trey: But they are a cute couple. Aren't they?

Me: Yeah... boy! Tezuka acted WAY out of character! Oooo! What's Ryoma's big secret? What happened in America that was so bad that Ryoma got so angry at Tezuka Kunimitsu!

Everyone: Bye, and we hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I can't believe people like this. Even I think it's somewhat crappy, but my friends like it so I said what the heck... give it a try. So I did, and now I'm here... posting this chapter.

Inui: ii Data…

Me: None of my friends are here today; all are too busy doing their chores. --!

Eiji: Yay! We're in this chapter! –Starts jumping up and down-

Oishi: Um, calm down Eiji.

Inui: Yes Kikumaru, but me and Kaoru are in here too.

Me: They are so cute! –sigh- Too bad they aren't mine…

CHAPTER 3

Today was Sunday, 9:00 am. Sam grabbed her older sister's racket and sighed. "She was so good. Just because she wasn't good enough to turn pro, doesn't mean she couldn't even keep it." Sam said aloud. Her parents weren't home because they went on a second honey moon, leaving Sam all alone. "Damn parents, 2 pig-fuckers are what they are. Don't even care about me…" Sam said, feeling like she was about to cry. The feeling went away quickly, and she grabbed her towel, the water bottle in the fridge and head out the door (locking with the key before she left).

In front of the fence of a regular outdoor tennis court, in the park stood Inui Sadaharu and Kaidoh Kaoru. "Hello there Sam, let me introduce you to Kaidoh. He'll be helping us today. He needs a break from his training." Inui said. Kaoru hissed. He didn't need a break, after all, he wasn't some baby! "Hey man, what's up? You seem tense…" Sam said with an elegant eyebrow raised. He shrugged. "Well then, well just be doing some drills and practicing some strokes first. Kaoru will be demonstrating them for us today, right?" Inui asked, looking at him with a 'You better' look. The younger boy hissed in agreement.

"Good, let's start with some strokes. Before we do that though, let's get inside the court and stretch." Inui said. Sam and Kaidoh obediantly followed him. Inui sat down on the court, with his legs spread wide. "Now you are wearing shorts under that shirt, aren't you?" Inui asked. Kaidoh blushed and Sam rolled her eyes. OF COURSE SHE WAS WEARING SHORTS! What kind of a question is that? (1) "Duh," Sam said, and got into the same position as Inui. Sadaharu smirked. What? It was a joke... maybe. Kaidoh did the same thing as the two and started stretching by using both his arms to reach for his left leg. "Do exactly what Kaidoh is doing. If the stretch is too easy for you, you can put your right leg bent so that it touches you butt." Inui said.

EIJI'S HOUSE

Eiji was finally done cleaning the dishes after everyone ate breakfast and made a dash out the door. "Bye everyone, I'm going to hang out with Oishi!" the hyper red head said. "Bye," said Eiji's mom. Eiji didn't stop running until he saw the movie theatre and was right in front of Oishi. "Sorry I'm late! Nya!" Eiji said, panting. Oishi smiled. "It's okay Kikumaru, we can still make it and get the popcorn." Shuichiro said. Once the two got their tickets and popcorn, they went to watch the new movie everyone recommended to watch (the same one Ryoma and the OCs watched). They barely paid attention to the movie.

Both were too busy feeding popcorn into each other's mouths, and kissing. Aw, love is so sweet and cute. They were the only ones in the theatre for everyone had already watched it. Soon soft kisses turned into heated make out sessions. Tongues wrestling with passion, moaning openly into each other's mouths. Removing the movie chair's arms so they had more room. Pressing their bodies together in lust, forgetting the world around them. Oishi started sucking on his lover's neck, making him moan. Even the blaring music from the movie didn't disturb them one bit. All that mattered to the two of them was each other.

BACK TO THE TENNIS COURT

Sam was quickly getting the storkes down, and her natural quickness and amazing stamina definitely helped. "Alright, let's end this for today." Inui said. He didn't want to get Sam tired, after ll, they had been playing for 4 hours. Sam just shrugged. "That's it? I didn't even get tired." Sam said. Even Kaidoh was slightly amazed by the girl's stamina, and Inui was too. Then the blonde pulled out her cellphone and started to call Natashi. "Yo Tashi, it's Sam... Yeah, we got plans made next weekend... call Ryoma and Trey and tell them not to make plans Friday. Okay? ... Bye babe," Sam said and put the cellphone away. "See ya," Sam said and started walking away.

Inui smirked and looked at Kaidoh. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Inui asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Kaidoh blushed. His sempai was such a pervert...

ON THE TENNIS COURT (somewhere else)

Ryoma and Momo were playing tennis, with Natashi as their audience. Soon An, Kamio, and Shinji were there too to watch. Though Momo lost because Kamio kept arguing and making fun of him during the match. "Hello there, I'm An. Who are you?" An asked. Natashi looked at her, smiled, started to stand up with pom-poms in her hands, and waved them in the air. "I'm Natashi Burmandy, but everyone just calls me Tashi." Natashi asked. An had a sweatdrop running down her face. This girl was... strange. Strange and short. "What a weird girl... and she's too loud like that Momo from Seigaku... both are so annoying... and people say that I'm - "SHINJI! Stop mumbling, honestly. I'm your boyfriend and even I'm annoyed." said Akira.

"Hey Ibu," Ryoma said as he grabbed a towel from his tennis bag. "Hello Echizen," said An with a smile. Though the prince of tennis didn't pay much attention to her. Then a strange beeping tune filled the air and it was coming from Natashi's pocket. The brunette pulled her cellphone and answered it. "Hey, who is it? ... Oh hey Sweety, I love you... Uh huh... I will sweety... Bye SWEETY!" Natashi said and hung up. "What'd Sam want?" Ryoma asked. Everyone looked at him. "How do you know it was Sam?" Momo asked. Ryoma looked at him with a 'You didn't' look. "She'd never openly say I love you to anyone but Sam. So what'd Sam want Tashi?" Ryoma asked. "Next week on Friday, don't make any plans. Tell your parents you won't be home. You'll be at Sam's having a sleep over. Go to Sam's after tennis practice. Okay?" Natashi said. Ryoma nodded.

"Who are these weird people?" Kamio asked. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Momo yelled. "FUCK YOU! I can make it my business!" Kamio shouted. An sighed and bid the boys and Natashi good bye and left. Momo and Kamio just kept arguing. "Your boyfriend and my boyfriend are just going to keep arguing, aren't they Echizen?" Shinji asked already knowing the answer. Ryoma nodded. "I bet if we made plans to have sex, they wouldn't be able to hear!" Ryoma joked. Natashi giggled. They were right! Those guys yell so loud they couldn't hear anything but each other.

7:00 pm, KAWAMARU SUSHI'S RESTAURANT

Trey was waiting outside for Sengoku. The boy from Yamabuki didn't arrive until 10 minutes later. "Sorry I'm late, I had to deal with something." Kiyosumi said. Trey just shrugged. "No problem Kiyo-san," Trey said. Trey decided to let his hair flow down instead of spike it. He wore a tight green shirt that showed off his abs, and a baggy brown gondola (2) pants. Though his arms were bare and you could see the tattoos of his friends named inprinted on his skin with a strange symbol next to it. The symbol was that of a black dragon that was so detailed that you could swear it looked real. "You probably look more delicious than the food Trey," Kiyosumi said. Trey blushed. NO WAY! This guy thought he was hot!

He gulped. "Thank you Kiyo-san, you look nice as well." Trey said. Sengoku was wearing a T-shirt that read 'Hunk' on it, and a tight blue jeans that followed every dip and curve of his legs. 'God this guy just scream's sex.' Trey thought. They both stepped into the restaurant, and got themselves their orders and a table. They started with the small talk until they got really comfortable with each other. Sengoku liked the way Trey laughed, and his laughter could practically be music itself. The orange haired boy decided to be bold and start a flirtsy game of footsy. Trey immediately stopped laughing when he noticed Sengoku's foot inching it's way higher on his leg. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"Sengoku-san? Trey?" a voice gasped in surprise. It was Taka... "Taka-san! How are you?" Trey asked. Kiyosumi stopped his little flirtation so that Taka didn't notice. 'And the boy looked so cute blushing...' Sengoku thought. "I'm fine Trey. Are you enjoying the sushi my father prepared? I didn't know you and Sengoku are friends." Taka said. Trey felt slightly ashamed. "No Taka, Trey's not my friend. He's my date," Kiyosumi said, winking at Trey. Trey blushed and tried not to look. Taka then started to stutter. "F-f-forgive me for in-in-interupting your date then." Taka said quickly and left. When Taka left, Kiyosumi noticed the hurt look in the cute boy's eyes. SIGH... it's seems every time that Sengoku met a hot guy, they have feelings for someone else.

"You like Taka, don't you?" Sengoku asked. Trey felt even more guilty. He had to tell Sengoku the truth. "Yes, I do. But I don't think he'll like me. I'm sorry kiyo-san, I hope we can still be friends." Trey said. The boy just sounded so sweet, Kiyosumi just had to forgive him. "Of course we can be friends. Come on, you should go home." Sengoku said. Both boys got out of the restaurant and started walking towards Trey's house. It was late, but that was okay. Trey's parents were on an important business trip and would be gone for another 3 weeks. "Will you be free this Friday?" Sengoku asked. Trey shook his head. "Me and my friends have private plans. Sorry," Trey said. "That's okay, think we can hang out Saturday?" he tried again. Trey nodded. "I'd like that," the red head said.

When they arrived at Trey's front gate to his house, Kiyosumi spun him around and kissed him. Trey at first didn't know what to do, but then started to kiss back with a burning fire in him. Making Trey moan made Kiyosumi weak and want more, but he knew he couldn't. The boy's heart belonged to someone else. Wen they finally parted, the older whispered, "Our first and last kiss,". Then left Trey there to stand in shock and awe. 'He kissed me... wow...' Trey said to himself.

CHAPTER 3 OVER

Me: I am disappointed on how this chapter ended.

1. Sam's shirt is so big that it covers her shorts.

2. Gondola pants are basically guy capris.

Me: I didn't like how this went. Oh well, chapter 4 will be better.

Eiji: Nya! We were barely in there!

Me: Hey, I could have put Fuji and Tezuka in there to interrupt you!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I am so sorry it took so long!

Ryoma: Why? No one is reading it.

Me: Shut up! That wasn't nice!

Natashi: Ryoma won't be nice. Just blunt.

Me: … whatever, anyways… on with chapter 4. Oh, I don't own any of the songs that will appear in this chapter or in future chapters.

CHAPTER 4

Yeah…

Uh huh

So seductive

Ryoma was at Sam's house getting dressed into a red shirt that stuck to him like a second skin. It was sleeveless so you could see his muscled arms. Though his pants were baggy and almost fell his hips, but you could still see his sneakers. He was hot. I mean it, if you poured water on him, he'd steam. "Ryoma-kun! You look gorgeous!" Natashi squealed. Trey grinned in approval, though Sam was expressionless (as usual). "Come on Sammy, what'd you think?" Ryoma asked. Sam just shrugged. "Ya always look hot kid, so I'm not that amazed." Sam said.

Though the other three looked amazing as well.

I take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)

Sam tied her hair into a messy ponytail with her bangs still falling in her face. Her dark blue little tube top barely covered her womanly figure and the skin tight shorts just made her ass look more appealing. Of course she wore her traditional sandals. Natashi though sprayed body glitter on her and she radiated whenever there was light. "Whoa Sam, you went from boring blonde to sexy thing!" Trey said. Natashi smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "My girlfriend always looks smoking, right Sam?" Natashi asked not expecting an answer.

I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot

Natashi let her wavy hair out of it's ponytail and let it flow. Her silver hoop earrings were thin and big (about 2 inches in diameter).Fire red eye shadow accented with her hazel eyes and her lips had no light blue lipstick on it, so they were a pouty pink. A black spagetti strap shirt that followed her curves had the words 'Hottie Alert' on it, in silver glitter. Natashi was actually able to get a skirt so short that you wondered if it would count as public indecency. Inprineted on it in the back was 'Hump'. Black boots that cut off before her knees that were tied by a thin leather rope that criss-crossed to the top of the boots.

You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up, or should i push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay, lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle

Trey instead of gelling his hair into spikes, he decided to put in a messy ponytail like Sam. He didn't wear a shirt, instead he just wore a leather jacket that was unzipped. The littles hair on his stomach would turn anyone on seeing it and then disappoint them when they see the baggy shorts that practically screamed "I'm going to fall off!". You could tell that he wasn't wearing any underwear because the shorts were extremely short and low. Black combat boots that went to his knees like Natashi's except he did't have the leather laces. They were slip ons. His legs had no hair and the muscles were tone and slim. Like a god's.

it down for you now, baby its simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel, or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, just whatever you into

"Where are we going Sam? It better be good." Ryoma said. Sam sighed. "Just cause you ain't spending time wit' your boyfriend, that doesn't mean you can blame it on me." the blonde said. The four of them headed out the door and started walking. "I checked this place out, it has some good music. American." Sam said. "Really?" Trey asked in amazement. "Cool," Natashi said. Sam pulled out a pack of cigarettes and gestured them to Ryoma. Ryoma pulled one out and asked, "Trey, you always carry a lighter. Right?". Trey smirked and pulled it out of the inside pocket and dangled it. "I don't know... what would you do for it?" Trey asked tauntingly. Ryoma groaned. "Alright, I'll dance with you." Ryoma said. "Well if they have a dance competition, then I'll join you." Natashi said. Trey handed Ryoma the lighter and Ryoma started smoking the fag.

Too bad for the group that Akaya Kirihara saw them through the window in his room. "Hm... looks like the freshmman isn't as innocent as everyone thinks." Kirihara said to himself. The messy haired boy grabbed a cellphone and called Yanagi Renji. "Yanagi-sempai, you might want to tell some important info to Inui Sadaharu about Seigaku's little freshman Ryoma Echizen." Akaya said. Yanagi on the other line was shocked. What was Akaya talking about? "What is it?" Renji said. Akaya smiled. "I saw him in very skimpy clothes and was smoking. He was with three other kids." the younger boy said...

Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
Have you friends teaching you 'bout how sprung I got ya  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem get on top  
Then get your bounce around, like a little rider

"Were here," Sam said as she pointed out a building that looked like it was run down. The blonde knocked on the door and a boy with long blonde hair opened it. "Password?" he asked. "Candy shop," Sam said. He smirked and opened the door wider so they could go in...

I'm season's fit when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with this stick  
I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)

"Hm... I never knew so many people would be here." Ryoma said. Apparently the song 'Candy shop' by 50 cent was being played right now. "Well, I'm going to see their selection at the bar." Natashi said. Trey went up to the DJ with a CD at hand. "Yo, can you play the song pain that's from the CD. It's my cute friend's favorite song." Trey said, pointing at Ryoma. The DJ swooned when she gazed her eyes upon Ryoma. "Sure, anything for a hottie like him." she said.

I don't feel the way I've ever felt.  
I know.  
I'm gonna smile and not get worried.  
I try but it shows.

Ryoma gasped. Trey then grabbed his arm and led him to the dance floor. "Yo Ryoma, you owe me a dance." Trey said...

Anyone can make what I have built.  
And better now  
Anyone can find the same white pills.  
It takes my pain away!

Fuji, Momo, Inui, Renji, and Taka were following them and heard the password. They walked up to the door and Syusuke knocked. The boy with long blonde hair opened the door and shook his head. "Sorry, ya clothes don't fit wit' our dress code." he said. Momo walked up to him and picked him up by his shirt. "My boyfriend is in there, possibly doing drugs, smoking, drinking, and dirty dancing. Seen him! Asian hunk that came with three other people?" Takeshi asked angrily. The blonde then became interested. "Dude, what's a guy like that see in a guy like you?" he asked. "Let us in!" Inui yelled.

The blonde got scared. "Alright, what's the password?" he asked. "Candy shop," Renji said...

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Nevermind these are horrid times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me.

Ryoma was grinding his body against Trey, dancing to the beat. What? It's a good song!

I never thought I'd walk away from you.  
I did.  
But it's a false sense of accomplishment.  
Everytime time I quit

"Echizen!" they cried out. Ryoma turned his head and gasped. How did they get in? Ryoma stopped dancing and walked up to talk to them. "Sempais, what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked. Natashi burst out with a "Hey, what are the squares doing here?". Sam then blocked them to be able to get them away from Ryoma and spread her arms defensively. Trey the walked in. "Ah! Taka!" Trey yelped in surprise. Taka looked at Trey and almost had a nose bleed. Momoshiro pushed Sam out of the way and Renji and Inui grabbed Ryoma from both of his arms. "HEY!" Ryoma yelled. Fuji then smelled his breath and nodded. "Nicotine," Fuji comfirmed.

Momo went to Ryoma with a frown. "Ryoma, you were smoking? Is this what you and buchou were arguing about?" Momo asked. Ryoma looked in another direction and ignored his question. Natashi just felt like crying...

Anyone can see my every flaw.  
It isn't hard.  
Anyone can say they're above this all.  
It takes my pain away!

"Yes, we have. I already had two shots, Ryoma's smoked four cigarettes, Trey has had five shots, and Natashi has had two shots and two cigarettes." Sam said. Trey nodded. "We don't know when it started. But we never wanted Ryoma involved in this world." Natashi said. "You guys are not responsible! I chose to- "Echizen, I can't believe what I am hearing. I thought you always wanted to play tennis, not throw everything all away just for something so stupid." Inui said. Renji nodded in agreement. "You may be a prodigy when it comes to tennis, but when it comes to life you area child." Yanagi said. Then they dragged Ryoma out of the club, and the three others followed them.

Ryoma didn't put up a fight. "I am sorry I disappointed you sempais, I- "You shouldn't apologize. You were doing this to yourself." Fuji said. Momo glared at the two girls and Trey. "What are you guys thinking? Look at yourselfs..." Takeshi said, taking a pause, "You're trying to grow up too fast.". "What makes you think you understand our world? Do you really know anything about your boyfriend other than that he loves playing tennis?" Sam asked. "Sam, don't- "Leave out of it Trey!" Sam yelled. "What are you trying to say?" Momo asked. "I'm saying that you can't judge us unless you know us." Sam said.

"Sam, don't argue with them." Ryoma said.

"So why do you do this?" Inui asked...

CHAPTER 4 OVER

Me: That was a stupid chapter.

Momo: I don't like being mad at Ryoma! -hugs Ryoma-

Ryoma: -sigh- Oy, this is uncomfortable.

Me: Well, here's your chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: No, Ryoma's favorite song isn't Pain from 'Jimmy Eat World'. That's just one of my favorite songs. A lot of my friends never heard of it, so when they read the last chapter, they went, "Huh?".

Trey: Nobody wants to know about you Arabella.

Me: That's what I'd expect from Ryoma. Hey, where is he?

Eiji: We don't need him for this chapter. Remember?

Me: Oh yeah, we're doing the flash back chapter about the past in America. Aren't we?

Sam: Duh!

Me: Wait! I plan on making this chapter longer and-

Natashi: OMG! It's a miracle...

Ryoma: Why's everyone so loud?

Me: Thank goodness, we can start the chapter! Oh, flashback very important, if you do not read, you'll miss the whole point of the story!

CHAPTER 5

They were all at Sam's house, since it was the closest. Renji left, knowing it wasn't anything he should be involved in. "Alright, explain to me how four reasonable preteens can be caught up in this kind of a life?" Momo asked. Natashi just had her head down in shame, Sam too but her hands were balled up into fists, Trey sighed, and Ryoma just stayed quiet. "It's not exactly something that we can explain in ten minutes." Ryoma said. "Oh don't worry, we'll be here all night if that's what it takes." the tensai Fuji said. Trey couldn't even look at Taka, he felt ashamed. "Well, here goes..

FLASHBACK

"Ryoma, I want you to be careful when going by yourself. Don't tell your mother about this." Ryoma's father said as he placed a pistol in his son's tennis bag...

9 DAYS LATER

Ten year old Ryoma signed up for his first tournament under the fourteen and under catagory. He was going to play the finals soon, but for now, he was talking with his friends. "Now Ryoma, just because this is a self judge tournament, doesn't mean that you can't call for a lines person. If you think your opponent is cheating you, you ask for one." Sam said. Natashi nodded. "First tournament and you're going to take the title. You really are amazing Ryoma Echizen." Trey said. Ryoma smiled. His friends were rejected a lot, and when he went out with them, people would stare and whisper. Sure they wore weird clothes and mostly black, but they weren't weird. They were the best of friends anyone could ask for.

"Ryoma Echizen and Eric Kirsher!" the person at the desk yelled. Ryoma got up, grabbed his bag, and walked up to the desk to get the balls. Ryoma then got a look at his opponent. His opponent was fourteen years old, with short brown hair. His brown eyes had an emotion of happiness in them, and he had a big tennis bag. Probably has about six rackets anda bunch of other stuff. Like shoes, shirts, pants, shorts, and socks. Ryoma glared at him. 'This guy thinks he can just win so easily, but I'll wipe off the smile off his face.' Ryoma said to himself.

The match didn't last for even fourty-five minutes. Ryoma won 6-2, 6-2. Eric shook his hand. "You are a very talented player new kid. I hope I get to play you again soon." He said. Though, the boy's friends weren't having the same mind set. Especially the boy's friend Vincent. 'How could that puny punk beat Eric?' Vincent shouted to himself. Unknown to Ryoma, that this boy was going to be trouble...

"Ryoma! Let's go!" the trio said. "They have to take pictures of me and the trophy, and then make me do some other stuff. Just wait up at my house." Ryoma said. They were reluctant, but then started walking away.Once he was done getting his pictures taken and stuff, he started walking away. Then soon he was pulled into the empty men's locker room, and into it's shower room. "Dare make any noise and I'll snap your neck in two." the captor spoke. Ryoma gasped. They boy started licking at his neck and ripped his shirt off. "I will make this as painful as possible..." the voice said.

Then two sharp fangs inserted themselves into Ryoma's supple skin. Ryoma winced. Once the captor stopped sucking his blood, he pulled Ryoma into a kiss. Ryoma hated very minute of it. The taste of blood and the stranger's poison in his mouth, god it sickened him! "VINCENT! What are you doing?" a voice gasped. It was Eric. The stranger left Ryoma and started running. Eric grabbed some bandage tape from the locker and started wrapping the wound. "I am sorry about him.I wish there were some way to stop him from being so unstable." Eric said. The brown haired boy handed Ryoma a T-shirt, and then ran after his friend.

3 DAYS AFTER

Ryoma was walking back home from school, the pistol in his backpack. In a split second, Ryoma was pulled into a dark alley. "Guess who?" the voice was all too familiar. He was pushed up against the wall, his face facing it instead of the stranger. His skinny wrists here held other his head out stretched by the captor's left hand, while his right was unbuttoning his clothes. His hands soon started trailing slowly down Ryoma's pants, becoming hard. The boy, Vincent accidently let go of his grip on the younger boy, and Ryoma grabbed the gun from his backpack and shot Vincent in the head...

BANG!

BANG!

..twice.

Ryoma then collasped to the floor in shock, and curled up into a ball. "Dad was right, the bad man went away..." Ryoma said to himself. Trey was walking to Ryoma's house to play some video games, when he saw it. Ryoma curled into a ball, crying, a pistol next to him, and an older boy lying on the floor... dead. Trey pulled Ryoma up and hugged him tightly. "Ryoma, what happened?" Trey asked softly in Ryoma's ear. Ryoma hiccuped. "I, I-I don't-don't n-n-nknow what happened! It-it-it just went so-so fast! I, I shot him Trey!" Ryom sobbed into Trey's chest. "Did he attack you?" Trey asked. "He was touching me!" Ryoma cried. Soon he became so tired from shock that he fell asleep in Trey's arms, Trey rubbing his back.

"Come on Ryoma, I'll take you to our special place we haven't showed you yet." Trey said as he picked Ryoma up bridal style, and carried the light boy all the way...

"Trey, why are you- what happened!" Sam yelled. "Ryo-chan!" Natashi cried and hugged the boy. Trey laid him down onto the couch and explained what he saw. "I'll alert the authorities." Sam said. With that, she walked away. "I'll go sneak into my father's office, he has a pain killer to help with his neck. Why didn't we spot this sooner?" Natashi asked to no one in particular. "Cause the idiot didn't tell us." Trey said. Soon, two hours past and Ryoma woke up. It was strange.

The building looked dirty, with it's paint starting to crack. The couch he was even laying upon was covered with lint and smelled of spilt beer. "What is this place? Why am I... why am I here?" Ryoma asked. "It's going to be okay Ryoma," Trey said. "Where's here?" Ryoma asked. "It's a run down building where we sometimes hold raves. You know what those are?" Sam asked. "Yeah... where's Natashi?" he asked. It wasn't very often that the four of them weren't all together. "She said she was going to get some pain killers for your neck. He bite you pretty hard. So who was that guy?" Trey asked. I mean, his friend almost got raped by the looks of it.

"I don't know, I think he was friends with that guy in the tournament I just won...- "You mean Eric Kirsher?" Sam asked. "Yeah," before he could say anything else, Sam slapped him in the face. "You are so god damn stupid!" she yelled. She was about to slap him again when Trey grabbed both her hands and put some handcuffs on her. "Whoa Sam, you'll make things worse with your violent logic. Ryoma was just attacked, so let him rest." Trey said. "So it's okay if I sleep?" Ryoma asked. "Yeah, of course," Trey said.

FLASHBACK OVER

"That still doesn't explain the situation we are in..." Momo yelled out. Sam sighed. "If the impatient monkey didn't interrupt, Ryoma would get to that!" Sam said.

FLASHBACK (again, cause of stupid momo-chan-sempai's outburst)

Natashi gently woke Ryoma, and gave him two pain killer pills and some water. "Don't worry, it's just water. Nothing in it, otherwise it would mix with the medicine and might increase your pain." Natashi said. Ryoma swallowed them and tried to go back to sleep. But he couldn't help but hear the conversation that his friends were having...

"We can't introduce him to our world." Trey said. "I am afraid we have no choice, after all, we are going to have to bring him with us 24/7," Natashi said. "I don't think so, this probably won't happen again. I informed the police already, and told them where the body was. Good thing Trey was there," Sam said. "But if I were there sooner, then the guy- "If Ryoma shot that asshole, he probably deserved it." Sam huffed. Trey sighed. "Well, what are the chances of it happening again?" Trey asked. Natashi said, "Absolute zero!".

3 WEEKS

Ryoma was walking home like normally did. Ever since the incident, he always had the pistol in his backpack at the very front pocket. Where it was easy access. Suddenly, in that same alley, he was pulled in. Being pushed around like a ball when you play "Monkey-in-the-Middle". This mad him so dizzy that once he lay against the floor, he didn't know hisshirt was being ripped. One of his attackers, a boy, pulled him by the hair and kicked him in the stomach. "Ah!" Ryoma cried out. When hot, salty tears started falling down his soft cheeks, they just started laughing. "There's more to come kid, after what ya did to Vincent!" another one yelled as he punched Echizen in the ribs.

A sickening crack hissed in the air, meaning they broke one of his ribs. Ryoma was wailing. No help would come. He felt so dizzy that he couldn't remember how many were beating him. Three boys... four? All he could focus on in the situation, was the mind blowing pain. Then it suddenly stopped. He was on the dirty floor of the alley on his knees and his forearms. Every breath he took, he felt pain. But his lungs desperately air. Then one of them took hold of his hips and ripped the pants off. "Now you'll be our dirty little whore," he whispered. He thrust in slowly, making Ryoma feel the pain even longer.

Then once he was fully in, he then moved in and out of Ryoma as fast as he could. Ryoma was too exhaust to move from the beating, and this new pain made him feel like he was splitting in two. Blood was flowing down his unstable legs, and Echizen thought he was dieing. The pain was too intense and he fainted. While the young boy was unconscious, the other two had there way with him. Tainting him, forcefully taking him until they were satisfied (I don't want it too discriptive, otherwise might get mad at me).

4 HOURS LATER

Sam was walking by that same place, having an urge to check up on Ryoma. She felt it earlier, but she had to shake it off cause her sister wanted to teach her how to play tennis. She want to play so she could try and be like Ryoma. He looked so at peace when he was playing. She decided that she could have a fag before she saw the kid. He still didn't notice the nicotine in Sam's breath. Ryoma was so innocent.

When she went into the alley to smoke, Samantha gasped. "RYOMA!"...

FLASHBACK OVER

Momo hugged Ryoma. Taka looked sympathetically at the boy. Ryoma looked as if he was about to cry if he said anymore. He seemed so fragile. Inui decided that this information didn't have to be put into his data. Shusuke's eyes had the expression of revenge, wanting to kill those boys. "It's okay Echizen, you can tell us more when you calm down. How about everyone get some rest. Tomorrow's Saturday, so there is no school." Taka said. Fuji shook his head. "We need to know everything," he said. "Fuji is right," Inui agreed. "Well, Ryoma was unconscious during that part, so we'll tell it." Sam said...

FLASHBACK

Sam carried the almost naked boy to the same building, and layed him on the couch. She grabbed a blanket from the closet and wrapped it around Ryoma. He was still bleeding, and his face had dried tear stains covering it. His female friend didn't want to look at him, for she would probably break down crying. "Oh Ryoma," she sighed before calling Trey and Natashi for help. They arrived 15 minutes later. Natashi lay her hand against Ryoma's forehead, noticing that his breathing was slightly irregular. "He's running a slight fever," Natashi said.

"How are we going to hide this from his parents? When did you find him Sam?" Trey asked. "About four hours ago," Sam answered. "Damn..." Trey said. Ryoma began to stir a little. "Sh..." Natashi shushed and traced her index finger over the tear lines. Soon the bright and perky brunette started crying as well. Her best friend had just been raped and she could do nothing about it. She felt so useless. "Natashi, why are you crying? You're getting me wet," a voice remarked. She wiped her tears, and gave her now awoken friend a smile. "Hey Ryo-kun," she whispered. Ryoma tried to be in a more upright position, but then winced in pain. "Don't do that, just rest," she said, holding his left hand in both of hers.

Ryoma nodded and went to sleep again. He just felt so tired and drained. Though he hoped his parents didn't worry about him...

"How could anyone do this to him?" Trey asked. His friends were the most important things to him, how dare someone harm them! "Well have to keep him with us. Show him our world. What more damage could it do to him?" Sam said sarcastically. "This is no time for jokes Sammy," Trey sighed. "Sh! He's asleep again," Natashi hushed. They walked into a different room, so they didn't disturb their friend. "So what should we show him first?" Natashi asked.

"We'll show him the clubs, but if anyone shows him a fag or drink, they're dead..."

FLASHBACK OVER

"IF you were trying to protect him, then why are we in this situation?" Momo yelled out. God, he loves interrupting the story, doesn't he? "I was getting to that," Trey said. "Everyone, calm down. Please, continue," Taka said. "Well, we were introduced to these things by just hanging out with kids that did them, and we started doing it too just to have something in common. Feel like we belong," Natashi said. "And soon we started effecting Ryoma- "It's not your fault!" Ryoma yelled out.

"Echizen, calm down. Continue," Inui said.

FLASHBACK

They four of them were in front of a place called 'The Demon Pit' (I know, it's stupid, but it's a real hang out in my town for teens, adults aren't allowed). "Password?" she asked Sam. "Silver Dragon," Sam said. The girl opened the door to the four of them, and they were allowed inside. "Come on,why are we here?" Ryoma asked. His friends took him to strange places he felt uncomfortable being, and they weren't even telling him anything. "Just be quiet and try to blend in, okay man?" Sam said. They were here for some more pot, a new shipment just came in.

Once they got what they came for, they went back to the abandoned building. "So this is what you guys do when I am gone..." Ryoma said. "Get high, yeah... it's awesome..." Trey said. The effects of the drug were already kicking in, and he started to grab another. Natashi was giggling like mad, and was lying on the floor with her legs spread. He skirt lifted up and you could see her black lace panties. Sam was lying inbetween her legs, and her face was at level with Natashi's neck. All of them wer under the influence of the pot and handed Ryoma one. "Come on Ryo-kun, take it," Natashi egged on.

Ryoma just took it to shut her up. "I am not going to smoke it though," Ryoma said. Trey laughed. "That's okay," Trey said. Sum huffed. "He's such a wussy, not taking it." Sam poked at. Ryoma grunted...

FLASHBACK OVER

"And he started to smoke?" Fuji said. Natashi nodded. "Then when we had to lost Ryoma in a rave, and some guys started shoving alchohal down his throat. Before we knew it, he had already passed out. We were so angry that we made a home made stink bomb and threw it in the guy's house the next day." Sam said. "And now, Ryoma- "I enjoyed the feeling of it, and kept going to those kinds of places. Even without them with me, I went there more than them. But my parents found out and they demanded that I move to Japan and come to Seigaku," Ryoma said.

"You went without us?" Sam gasped. Ryoma nodded.

"We were too high to realize what we had done, we had just wanted to protect him." Sam said. "We don't know the bastards that raped Ryoma, and if we told the police, they might go after him again." Trey explained. "What time is it?" Ryoma asked. "4:37 am" Inui answered. "We should all get some sleep," Momo said. Ryoma had already in Momo's arms, right after he asked his question. Taka grabbed Trey's hand and said he would take him home. Sam told Momo that he could stay over at her house along with Ryoma. Inui walked back to his house, andtried not to disturb his family.

TAKA AND TREY

Taka was holding the younger boy's hand, smiling sadly at him. Trey looked like a fallen angel. "Were here Taka-san," Trey said. Taka looked at the house and saw unkept the grass was. "Do you live by yourself?" Taka asked. Trey shook his head. "My mom and dad live with me, but they are on a business trip." Trey said. Taka didn't like this. "Well, if you would like some company. Um... would you like me to stay over night?" Taka asked. Trey gasped.

"OF COURSE! I mean... yeah, I would like that," Trey blushed.

Taka smiled...

"You are cute Rishard- "Call me Trey," Trey said.

"You are too cute Trey," Taka said.

And with that, he leaned down to give the red head a kiss...

CHAPTER 5 OVER

Me: Okay, it wasn't that long. It was about 3000 words...

Natashi: It's a start. Most just have 1800...

Me: Oh well, R & R! I know it's bad, but hey, I don't have an imagination!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Well, Ryoma's past is… yeah…

Ryoma: -reads story- What the hell?

Me: I know, but know the healing process will start. By first telling your parents!

CHAPTER 6

The sun was shining through the window on the east side of Sam's house. They four occupants there were sleeping soundly. About an hour later though, at around 10:30 am, Sam woke up. She looked around the room and sighed. It wasn't a bad dream. "Well, I guess I'll start breakfast." Sam said and went into the kitchen. About thirty minutes had past, and Natashi woke up. She hugged Samantha and greeted her good morning. "Good morning 'Tashi, how you feel today?" she asked. Natashi yawned. "I didn't have much to drink, so I'm fine. It's not like I had 11, I only had 2 last night. Remember?" the brunette said. Sam sighed. "Yeah... that Fuji... he can be scary when he wants to be." the blonde girl said in amazement. Natashi giggled softly. "Now, I'll help you with breakfast." Natashi said.

While Sam was putting the biscuits in the oven, Natashi was making toast and scrabling eggs. Momo woke up to Ryoma's sleeping face. How cute. He moved some of the strands of hair that were falling on Ryoma's face and got up. He walked to the dining room to see breakfast spread out for the four of them. "Hold on, I'll go wake up Ryo-kun," Natashi said as she left to make sure Ryoma would eat breakfast with them. Momo nodded and took a seat. Anna was sitting directly in front of him, and there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Momo coughed. "You know, you shouldn't keep doing these things. The first step to recovery is to tell your parents," Momo said. Though he was worried about how the reputation of being in rehab would effect Ryoma's career in tennis.

Sam sighed. "I know, but Ryoma's parents already know. They don't even know that we're here in Japan, the three of us anyways." Sam said. Momo was confused. "They don't?" Momo said. Sam nodded. "They think he's over at your house right now," Sam said. Momo sighed. "You guys, this life of yours is so strange- "Is Ryoma not good enough for now? Just because he was- "I was what Samantha?" Ryoma asked, knowing that she hated being called that. She pouted and they had a staring contest. Natashi noticed this and laughed. "You guys, come on. Breakfast is going to get cold," she said and gestured Ryoma to seat next to Momo. Natashi took a seat next to Sam, and started eating her eggs.

Everyone ate in silence. Sam looked quite disgusted by the amount of food Momo was shoving down his throat at once. She was afraid the guy was going to choke. Ryoma smirked at her discomfort. Natashi's eyes widened and looked pale. Though Takeshi didn't notice and kept eating away. "Hey, anyone want to listen to my new favorite song? It's called 'I write sins not tragedies', by Panic at the Disco," Natashi asked. The perky brunette just loved hearing it! Momo nodded and Ryoma shrugged. Sam kissed her on the cheek and said, "Sure sweetie,we'd love to.". The kiss made Natashi as hyper and happy as Eiji and put the CD in the stereo system...

_Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_

_and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words._

_"What a beautiful wedding, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to the waiter._

_"Ah yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

Ryoma had to admit the song was cool. Though he still liked 'Pain' from Jimmy Eat World better. That and he was more of a Sublime fan...

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..._

_Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne_

_Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne. _

Momoshiro liked it. Sure, he didn't understand english very well. But he still liked it...

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing_

_the god damn door!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again..._

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!" No._

_It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_Again..._

The song was over. Natashi burned the CD, so it went to the song by Sublime. Date Rape..."So, what are we going to do today?" Natashi asked. Momo answered that with, "We are going to tell Ryoma's parents about what happened last night.". This made Ryoma drop his fork and it made a soft clang as it hit the carpet. "WHAT!" Ryoma gasped.

_Let me tell you about a girl I know_

_Had a drink about an hour ago_

_Sitting in the corner by herself_

_In a bar in downtown hell._

_She heard a noise_

_And she looked through the door_

_And saw a man she'd never seen before_

_Light skin, light blue eye, a double chin and a plastic smile well_

_Her heart raced as he walked through the door_

_And took an empty seat next to her at the bar_

_"My brand new car is parked right outside, how'd you like to go for a ride?"_

_And she said, "Wait a minute, I have to think"_

_He said "That's fine, may I please buy you a drink?"_

_One drink turned into three or four_

_And they left and got into his car_

_And they drove away someplace real far_

"Yes, Ryoma, this is not right. They deserve to- "NO WAY IN- "RRRYYYOOOMA! You will and that's final!" Sam yelled. Natashi was just listening to the song...

_"Now babe, the time has come,"_

_"How'd you like to have a little fun?"_

_And she said_

_"If we could only please be on our way, I will not run."_

Ryoma looked at her. She's the last person that he'd expect would order him to tell his parents. "Why are you acting- "I think we should all get clean! I mean, you can't fufill your dad's unfinished dream if your a druggie, right?" she asked. Natashi pouted. They were so ruining the song (I swear, she's a four year old in a teen's body! In real life anyways,).

_That's when things got out of control._

"Alright, I will- "Okay, good. Now will you all shut up and enjoy the song!" Natashi yelled.

_She didn't want to_

_He had his way._

_She said "Let's go"_

_He said "No way"_

_"Come on babe, it's your lucky day"_

_"Shut your mouth were going to do it my way"_

_"Come on baby don't be afraid, if it wasn't for date rape I'd never get laid"_

_He finished, and started the car_

_He turned around and drove back to the bar_

_He said "Now baby, don't be sad. In my opinion, you weren't half bad"_

_She picked up a rock, threw it at the car_

_Hit him in the head, Now he's got a big scar_

_Come on party people won't listen to me_

_Date Rape Stylie!_

_Next day, she went to her drawer_

_Looked up her local attourney at law_

_Picked up her phone and filed a police report_

_And then she took the guy's ass to court_

_The day he stood, in front of the judge_

_He screamed "She lies, that little slut!"_

_The judge knew he was full of shit_

_And he gave him 25 years_

_And now his heart is filled with cheers_

_One night in jail, it was getting late_

_He was butt raped by a large inmate_

_And he screamed_

_But the guards paid no attention to his cries_

_That's when things got out of control._

_The moral of the date rape story_

_Is that it does not pay to be drunk and horny_

_But that's the way it had to be_

_They locked him up and threw away the key_

_But I can't take pity of men of his kind_

_Even though he now takes it in the behind_

_That's the way it had to be_

_They locked him up and threw away the key_

_But I can't take pity of men of his kind_

_Even though he now takes it in the behind_

_Date rape!_

"So when do we go?" Ryoma asked. "As soon as this song is done," Natashi said.

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na la la_

_La da La la la la_

_She didn't want to_

_She didn't want to_

_She didn't want to_

_TAKE IT!_

"Okay, let's go!" Natashi said. "Wait 'Tashi, we might have to change." Sam said. "What do you mean- oh! We're still wearing our party clothes!" Natashi said and pulled Sam into Sam's room so they could get dressed. Ryoma went into the guest room to get dressed. Sam's family was so rich, that Sam had clothes in his size just in case he forgot his stuff. Momo just sat himself on the couch and waited. Listening to the next song...

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my, lullaby_

_Sometimes I drive so fast_

_Just to feel the danger_

_I want to scream_

_"It makes me feel alive!"_

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breath?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed._

He didn't know who the singer was, but he thought she was stupid. Just because your life's a total bore, you want someone you love to leave you? She's nuts! She obvious never felt real love before. Cause Ryoma wasn't even trying to break his heart, but seeing his lover like this was sending him to the edge.

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody same my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_To walk within the lines_

_Would make my life so boring_

_I want to know that I have been_

_To the extreme_

_(Knock me) So knock me off my feet_

_(My feet) Come on now, give it to me_

_Anything to make me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breath?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

Ryoma came out of the room with a normal T-shirt and jeans. He sat beside Momo and held his hand. Momo smiled. He'll never be bored of life... as long as he had Echizen by his side...

_Let down your defenses_

_Use no common senses_

_If you look you will see_

_That this world is a beautiful_

_Accident, turbulent, succulent_

_Oppulent, permanent, no way_

_I want to taste it_

_Don't want to waste it, away_

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my, lullaby_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to breath?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to breath_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I want to be anything but ordinary please_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

Momo looked at Ryoma again. His golden eyes, his high cheek bones, and his perfect lips. "Ryoma," Momo called out. Ryoma turned and was pulled into a kiss by his boyfriend. Ryoma moaned. When they pulled away, Momo looked into Ryoma's eyes and gasped. Instead of seeing love and lust, he saw fear. "Ryoma, what's wrong- "I'm sorry Momo-sempai, but I'm..." Ryoma just stopped. Momo frowned. "Echizen, you know you can tell me anything. Right?" Momo said. Ryoma nodded. "It's just, not right now. Recalling the past, now when we kissed... I thought back to those memories- "Oh Echizen, it's okay." Momo said, seeing silent tears falling down Ryoma's face. Ryoma heard the beat and rubbed his tears. 'I wish I had pills that could take my pain away,' he thought to himself.

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt_

_I know_

_Gonna smile and not get worried_

_I try but it shows_

_Anyone can make what I have built (pills)_

_Better now_

_Anyone can find those same white pills_

_It takes my pain away!_

_It's a lie_

_A kiss with open eyes_

_And she's not breathing back_

_Anything but bother me_

_It takes my pain away!_

_Never mind_

_These are horrid times_

_Oh oh oh!_

_I can't let it bother me_

"Oi, lovebirds! Let's go!" Sam said. Now the girl was dressed in normal attire, simple sleeveless shirt and shorts. Natashi had a blue tube top and a skirt that went down to her knees that matched. Ryoma smiled. "I've never seen Natashi not dress like a- "Dare say another word and I'll chop your hands off." Sam retorted. Ryoma shut up, knowing she would probably do it. Momo frowned and hugged Ryoma. "No touching! He's mine," Momo said proudly and pulled Ryoma closer. Both girls giggled. "Well, we got to face the music sometime. Even if we don't, they'll find out." Natashi sighed. Telling Ryoma's parents... god, they were mad the first time. I don't know how they'll react to a second time...

_I never thought I'd walk away from you_

_I did_

_But it's a false sense of accomplishment_

_Every time I quit_

_Anyone can see my every flaw_

_It isn't hard_

_Anyone can say they're above this all_

_It takes my pain away!_

"Come then, Natashi, turn off the stereo." Sam said. Natashi did as she was told...

FUJI HOUSE

Yuta was getting up in the morning to have some weekend tennis practice with Mizuki-sempai and Yanagizawa-sempai, when he noticed something about his brother. Shusuke was staring out the window. He could see that he had his serious face on. That face he had when he played Akaya, Mizuki-sempai, and Jirou. Yuta never got used to that spine tingling feeling he got when he saw his brother with that look. It made him feel like something extremely bad was going to happen. Something must be bothering his aniki... but what? "Shusuke, what's up with you?" Yuta asked. His older brother didn't look at him when he said, "Just go hang out with your boyfriend Yuta-kun. Your undeserving-purple loving-hair twirling-weirdo of a boyfriend who's ass I'm going to kick if he- "ANIKI!" Yuta yelled. Hajime wasn't his boyfriend! Really...

"Gomen ne Yuta-kun, I am... not happy today. Where were you around 2:27 a.m. in the morning?" the elder of the two asked. Yuta raised his eyebrow. "I was sleeping... like all other normal people... why?" Yuta asked. It was then Shusuke got up and came standing face to face with Yuta. Then he closed his eyes and gave a weak smile. "Oh no reason. But your answer just made my day Yuta," Shusuke said and hugged his little brother. Yuta was confused. What the hell was up with his brother! "Aniki, will you ever tell me what's going on... ever?" the confused sibling asked. "It's not for me to tell. Maybe if it gets worse," Shusuke said. Yuta looked up at the clock in his brother's room and gasped. He was going to be late! He pushed his brother gently away, and ran. Yelling sorry for pushing him and he had to go for practice. Shusuke smiled a real smile.

"Don't ever change Yuta," Shusuke said to himself. Sigh. He was going to call Tezuka today, but he just felt so terrible. Then he laughed to himself. "Maybe that's just another reason why I need him here with me. In case I need a shoulder to cry on," and with that, he picked up the phone and started calling the bispectacle boyfriend of his...

TREY AND TAKA

Trey woke up and felt his face was pressed against someone's chest. Judging by the way it was hard and smooth, it was a guy. He looked up and saw it was Taka. He was puzzled. Then he looked at what he was wearing and sighed. Now he remembered what happened.

FLASHBACK

Trey went up the the front door of his house and pulled out his key. Once he opened the door, he yawned. He usually was too drunk to be sleepy during this hour. "Hey, you alright Trey?" Taka asked. Trey blushed. "Yeah, must be the- "Alchohal?" Taka suggested. Trey just nodded. 'Please, I can down bottles of vodka down my throat like there was no tomorrow!' Trey said to himself. Trey opened the door and flicked the light switch. The living room was what Taka would describe as... bare. Empty. It only had a cream colored couch and a brick fireplace. "Sorry, but my parents hold a lot of parties so they don't want a lot of furniture that can get damaged. Stupid, isn't it?" Trey said. Taka was just confused.

"Would you like something to eat?" Trey asked. Taka shook his head. "No thank you, anyways, you should be getting some sleep." Takashi advised. Trey sighed. "Well, you can sleep in the guest bedroom if you want." he said and led Taka upstairs...

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

It was 7:30 am in the morning and Trey still couldn't sleep. When ever he shut his eyes, the past would be replayed over and over again. It was terrifying him. Taka decided to get a glass of water and saw the younger boy's tossing and turning. He frowned. The red head should get some sleep... and out of those clothes before Taka ravished him! Taka walked quietly and slipped under the covers with Trey. "Taka-san, what are you- "Sh! Come on, let's go to sleep." the older boy said. For some reason, this made Trey sleep peacefully...

FLASHBACK OVER

Taka noticed Trey's steady breathing stopped and looked down. "Hey, finally got that good night sleep?" Taka asked. Trey blushed. "Thank you, but you didn't have- "It's okay, I wanted too." Kawamura said and gently stroked Trey's hair. It so soft and silky, maybe cause he didn't use ridiculous amounts of hair gel to make it look like flames and spiking them up. He really thought Trey looked better with his hair down. That, and when he blushed like right now. "Taka, I have a question to ask you." Trey said. "What is it?" Taka asked. Trey sighed and said, "It's actually two questions,". "I have all day. Though I know my father is going to kill me for not being home." Taka said.

"Well, are you ashamed of me? You know, of what I- "Trey, I am not ashamed. Though I wish you wouldn't do them. People care for you, you know," Taka said, looking into Trey's amber eyes. Trey felt like he was melting in the stare. Thank god he wasn't standing, otherwise he would just limp and fall over. "Your second question?" Taka asked. Trey gulped. Okay, time to be brave... "Would you be affended if I did this!" and pressed his lips with Taka's. Taka gasped and that only let Trey push his tonuge into the other boy's mouth. This was better than what Trey could ever imagine. Taka tasted sweet, yet had this amazing taste that Trey couldn't describe.

Trey pulled away and looked into his senpai's eyes and just saw shock. "Taka?" Trey asked. Oh no! What if- Trey's thoughts were stopped when Taka wrapped his arms around his waist and pushed Trey to kiss him again...

ECHIZEN RESIDENCE

Ryoma knocked on the front door of his house, and his father answered the door. "Oi brat, you finally got back," He father said. Though he gasped and had a serious face oncce he saw thegirls. They were here. "Alright boy, what did you really do- "Please don't be mad at Ryo-kun Echizen- "Don't speak to me unless- "DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH HER!" Ryoma and Sam yelled. The booming sound of their voices made Mamjirou wince. "Dear, what is- oh! Well, come in," Ryoma's mother said. Rinko opened the door wider and ordered her husband to move out of the way. He did as he was told. While Natashi, Ryoma, and Momo went into the living room, Sam had a staring contest with Rinko. She despised that woman...

"Why don't you sit in the living room Samantha?" she asked. Sam huffed and said, "We just hate each other and want to be outside of each other's presence as soon as possible. You can establish that with a twelve year old girl, can't you Rinko?". This made Ryoma's mother's eye twitch. She really didn't care for that child... but none the less, didn't say anything and went into the living room. All of them taking a seat, and sat in silence for a second. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. It was that bad.

"Ryoma, have you been a good boy?" his mother asked. Extreme emotions could be heard through that seemingly innocent question. "No mother, and I did it on my own. I wasn't even at Momo's house and he didn't know about this until last night." Ryoma said. Rinko sighed. "I see," she mumbled. Nanjirou glared at his sons friends. Natashi noticed and started glaring back at him as well. Momo didn't know what to do. "I think your parents would like to know what had happened to you Ryoma," he suggested. Ryoma nodded. Sam sighed. "Don't know if they'd like to know the history before why their baby got into- "Oh no, I'd like to know everything." Rinko said.

Ryoma sighed. "Well mom, it's like this..."...

1 HOUR LATER

... "I see," Rinko said. Even though it didn't sound like it, she was sobbing. Nanjirou had closed his eyes and was just... angry. "Well, Ryoma, what should we do about this problem? I mean, we even moved over a thousand miles to get them- "They aren't at fault. I am just... addicted and need help getting out," Ryoma said. Rinko thought of an idea, but she didn't like it. Ryoma would have to go away for a while...

CHAPTER 6 OVER

Me: Sorry this chapter is super boring! Though chapter 7 is going to be exciting, just wait!

Momo: They waited just for this, you are a horrible author.

Me: -starts crying- I'm sorry Momo-chan!


End file.
